thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Ballad of John and Yoko
The Ballad Of John And Yoko es una canción de los Beatles lanzada como sencillo con "Old Brown Shoe" como lado B en mayo de 1969. escrita principalmente por John Lennon, la canción se atribuyó a Lennon/McCartney. Es una crónica sobre los acontecimientos que rodearon el matrimonio de John Lennon y Yoko Ono, y sobre sus actividades juntos. Fue lanzado como sencillo mientras estaban en su encamada y se grabó poco antes que empezaran las grabaciones del disco Abbey Road. Habia un controversia sobre el uso de la palabra Cristo en el cancion entonces siete radios de los Estados Unidos lo bloquearon. Espana tambien lo bloqueo porque el cancion dijo que Gibraltar era cerca de Espana en vez que parte de Espana. Grabación The Ballad Of John And Yoko fue grabada por John Lennon y Paul McCartney mientras George Harrison estaba de vacaciones y Ringo Starr filmaba la película The Magic Christian que traduce a "El Cristiano Magico". A Lennon le vino la inspiración para la canción y le pidió ayuda a McCartney para grabarla sin esperar a los otros Beatles. Lennon hizo la voz principal y tocó las 2 guitarras (acústica y eléctrica) y percusión (golpeando la parte de atrás de su guitarra). McCartney cantó los coros, bajo, piano, batería y maracas. El riff del outro fue inspirado por la canción de Johnny Burnette y Dorsey "Lonesome Tears in My Eyes", versionada por los Beatles en sus primeros años y grabado en el disco "Live at the BBC". Las grabaciones revelan el intercambio entre los músicos: Lennon (en la guitarra):Un poco más rápido, Ringo. McCartney (en la batería):OK, George. La canción originalmente iba a llamarse "The Ballad Of John And Yoko (They're Going to Crucify Me)" Tanto la canción como las circunstancias de su publicación fueron inusuales para los Beatles, y revelan el infeliz momento por el cual la banda estaba pasando en los últimos meses. Lennon estaba molesto por que en años anteriores las canciones de McCartney aparecían en el lado A y las suyas en el B. También molestó a los demás miembros de la banda el hecho que ellos no toquen en la canción, y la influencia de Yoko Ono en la grabación. El hecho de que esta canción haya sido lanzada como sencillo es, al parecer, un gesto para apaciguar a Lennon, y de hecho lo logró, ya que éste se quedo en la banda hasta terminar de grabar Abbey Road. Créditos * Letra y música: John Lennon. * Arreglos e interpretación: John Lennon y Paul McCartney. * Producción y mezclas: George Martin. * Ingeniero de grabación y mezclas: Geoff Emerick. * John Lennon: voz principal; guitarras solista, rítmica y acústica; percusión (en el reverso de su guitarra acústica). * Paul McCartney: batería, piano, bajo, armonía vocal y maracas. Controversia La canción fue prohibida en las estaciones radiales de Estados Unidos por las palabras "Cristo" y "Crucificar": }} }} Esto, además de las declaraciones de Lennon en el 66, pueden haber influido en el hecho que la canción alcanzo el número 1 en Reino Unido, pero no en los Estados Unidos. Referencias Enlaces externos *Letra de The Ballad of John and Yoko Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Sencillos de The Beatles